


Tommy's Finished Symphony

by galaxjay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Disc War, Dream Smp, Gen, One Shot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Unhappy Ending, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), slightly graphic death, tommy and tubbo vs dream, woke up and chose violence i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxjay/pseuds/galaxjay
Summary: “You said it yourself, Tommy.  The discs are worth more than Tubbo ever was to you.  Your Tubbo or your discs?  I think all of us here know what you care about more.”Tommy and Tubbo face Dream one last time to finally put an end to the Disc War.Tommy and Tubbo might've miscalculated how strong Dream actually is--but Dream DEFINITELY miscalculated the lengths Tommy will go to in order to protect his best friend.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 129





	Tommy's Finished Symphony

“That’s it?”

Tommy glances up into the unfeeling porcelain mask of a man standing several paces away. The wind whispers through the dry grass of its barren landscape, and Tubbo lowers a bloodied netherite sword beside him. 

“That’s it.” Dream shrugs carelessly, handing over two familiar green and purple discs. He flicks a gloved hand over his torn shirt, wiping green blood off of a chest wound, as Tommy hesitantly takes the discs. 

\----

Tommy and Tubbo had caught Dream off guard with no backup and no armor, all according to plan. Even then, the fight was one they were barely able to win. Claiming half a heart, Dream finally gave in and offered up both of Tommy’s discs for his life.

The discs are colder than Tommy remembers. They have the same shine, same color, same barely noticeable nicks and scratches that only Tommy would be able to recognize. They look _exactly_ the same as the last time he saw them—the real Cat and Mellohi, without a doubt. But it should feel better, Tommy thinks. The victory is hollow. Empty. The discs are almost painfully cold and sting his hands as he cradles them.

But it’s real, and it’s finally over. After years of wars and conflicts and becoming a person he thought he’d never be… it’s over. Tommy nods to Tubbo, and turns his back to leave.

For a split second, everything is okay. 

Something’s wrong, Tommy thinks. The wind howls through the sky, biting at him. Shadows lengthen, almost menacingly, as the sun creeps towards the horizon. The oncoming night freezes the air, and Tommy’s heart goes still a beat before it happens. 

Tubbo screams.

Almost on instinct, Tommy spins around and lunges towards his voice, pulling out a sword as he does so. Dream has Tubbo dangling almost a foot off of the ground, grabbing him harshly by the back of his chest plate with one hand and pressing a netherite sword to his throat with the other.

“Don’t come closer or I’ll kill him,” Dream snarls, tightening his grip on the sword for emphasis. 

Tommy’s blood almost burns, coursing through his veins. He’s itching to hurt Dream, to kill him, to take a canon life. But he can see the fear in Tubbo’s eyes and the threat in Dream’s, so he stands his ground.

“What the  _ fuck _ are you doing, Dream?” Tommy yells back at him, his grip tightening on his own weapon. “You said you’d let us go! We had you defenseless.”

Dream laughs so hard Tommy can see his shoulders shake. “Are you  _ kidding _ ? You thought you caught me off guard there, that you were  _ winning _ ? You two are so easy to predict.”

Dream drops Tubbo roughly onto the ground, letting him slump forward while keeping his sword threatening close to Tubbo’s skin. 

“And now I’m gonna kill him — y’know, permanently — to teach you a lesson, Tommy.”

Tears gather at the corners of Tommy’s eyes, threatening to spill over. Tubbo’s on his last life, and he’s only seventeen. This can’t be happening right now. Tubbo’s gonna make it out of this, he  _ has  _ to. What the fuck did they do wrong? Why does everyone have to teach them a “lesson” when they’re just been trying to survive in this hell of a server? 

Tommy tries to keep his voice from shaking as he asks, “Why?”

Dream lets out a sigh, almost disappointed. “Because… you are the one thing on this server I can’t control. Just like the rest of your family, you bring chaos. And you’re unbreakable — god knows I’ve tried. But this will finally do it. I think killing Tubbo might just change your mind for once.”

Tommy’s quickly losing the battle of staying emotionless. “Why did you give me back the discs then?” His voice chokes up, barely squeezing out the last words.

“You said it yourself, Tommy. The discs are worth more than Tubbo ever was to you. Your Tubbo or your discs? I think all of us here know what you care about more.”

Dream barks out a short humorless laugh, his lips curling into something barely resembling a smile. The blade of Dream’s sword cuts deeper into Tubbo’s throat, adding pain to the words. Tommy can see Tubbo flinch out of the corner of his eye, a single bead of red trickle down a glowing netherite blade. It takes all of his effort not to look, not to give Dream the satisfaction.

“So, I’ll let you have this… for now. But don’t be fooled, we aren’t finished here yet.” Dream chuckles. “I know you’ve always been brazen and overconfident but so much so that you thought you could  _ defeat  _ me? You’re so easy to calculate, to figure out. I’ll let you have your discs for a while, Tommy, but they aren’t yours to keep. The only things you’d ever care about aren’t something I’d let go of easily. You’re here for a very long time, and our story is too  _ interesting  _ to end so quickly.”

“You’re wrong,” Tommy says simply, biting his tongue not to add anything stronger.

Dream’s head snaps forward. Tommy can’t see them through the blank mask but he can imagine green eyes glaring into his own. 

“ _ What? _ ”

“You don’t have me as figured out as you think you do. You don’t hold the power over me that you think you do.” 

_ \---- _

Tommy can remember the speech Dream gave before he was exiled, what seems like eons ago.

_ I don’t give a fuck about Spirit.  _ _ I care about your discs, I care MORE about your discs than you do.  _ _ I care about your discs  _ _ because that is what gives me power over you and your friends. _

Dream had things he’d cared about too. A horse that he’d loved, that died. Friends that he’d loved, that had left him. A house, that was now gone. 

Dream didn’t care about materialistic things anymore, about the remains of a dead horse he’d once had. Tommy didn’t either — he’d seen Lmanburg blown up a few too many times to be too attached to it or anything else.

And maybe Dream was too far gone to care about people, too. Maybe Dream was too far gone to remember what it was like having someone who genuinely cared about him, someone who had his back, someone who could laugh with him. Maybe Dream was too far gone to add what that was like to his analysis, to evaluate what Tubbo meant to his brother, to calculate it into his little chess game of himself and Tommy and the discs. Maybe Dream was too far gone, but Tommy wasn’t.

Before Lmanburg, before his discs, before anything he could’ve owned on the server he’d had Tubbo. 

_ Discs aren’t people. _

Techno had once said that. He was right. His discs weren’t people, but Tubbo was. His brother mattered more to him, had  _ always  _ mattered more to him than any discs could have. 

\----

He makes eye contact with Tubbo. Even without speaking, Tubbo knows him too well for him to ever lie. An unspoken message passes between them.  _ Don’t do it. Please.  _

_ I have to. Run. Don’t look back.  _

Tubbo’s eyes well with tears. Tommy looks away, knowing what he’d say next.  _ Goodbye. _

Tommy looks Dream dead in the eyes. “If you ever thought I’d chose my discs over Tubbo, you’re  _ wrong _ .”

Faster than a blink of an eye, Tommy pulls a flint and steel out of his inventory and sets his beloved Cat and Mellohi on fire.

The cold, harsh metal of the discs that Tommy had winced at only minutes before is replaced with sparking, growing flames of orange and gold. The fire crackles against the setting sun of a heartless green and brown landscape, the only source of light for miles. 

Tommy waits for Dream to do something,  _ anything _ . But he’s silent behind his mask. Frozen. Tommy can only imagine the expression of a man who’s lost his only source of power against him.

Tommy acts before Dream can fully realize what he’s done. He lunges forward, knocking Tubbo free out of Dream’s grasp, and plunges his sword deep into the masked man’s chest.

What would’ve been a fatal shot for anyone else exists barely as a deterrent for Dream. He lets out a pained howl, as Tommy yanks his sword free, and quickly goes on the offensive. Even while armorless and coughing up blood, Dream seems more determined than ever to have Tommy  _ dead _ . Dream’s sword slashes towards him in brutal arcs as he screams obscenities laced with blood. Tommy begins to realize how  _ stupid  _ and naive he and Tubbo were to think they were getting the best of Dream earlier. 

The one thing that brings him happiness in this increasingly hopeless fight is knowing that he’s buying enough time for Tubbo to run free. That Tubbo’s going to be able to escape, that Tubbo’s going to  _ live _ . Against his better judgment, Tommy glances back one last time to see Tubbo’s figure far into the distance, too far for Dream to catch up to. He smiles.

And his smile remains as Dream’s sword finally delivers a fatal hit, cold metal piercing through his chest plate and colliding with flesh.

\----

Dream didn’t wait for Tommy to die. After he was certain Tommy wouldn’t be able to make it out alive, he dropped him unceremoniously into the dirt. Tommy was left to bleed out, without a second glance or a single word. After all the time spent together, the moments where he thought they might’ve even been friends, Dream left him — as uncaring in life as in death.

Limping and trailing green from his wounds, Dream set off in pursuit of Tubbo. But Tommy knows his brother is too far gone for it to matter anymore.

\----

As he lies in the grass, Tommy’s finally warm. From the flickering embers of his smoldering, broken discs where sparks rain onto crushed grass. From the heat in his lungs and chest spilling out, staining his shirt a darker shade of red. And the warmth in his heart, knowing Tubbo escaped and is safe.

Wilbur died with an unfinished symphony.

Wilbur’s symphony was Lmanburg.

For the longest time, Tommy thought his unfinished symphony was his discs. He worried he’d die like his brother-- incomplete. 

But it was Tubbo. 

Tubbo will continue to live until he’s very old. He’ll have a legacy. He’ll keep singing.

_ Your discs or your Tubbo? _

Tubbo. It’s always been Tubbo.

Tommy’s symphony is finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! We'll see how canon this fanfic is by tomorrow's streams lol. Idk what compelled me to make such sad angst in the middle of the night but I DO know I definitely need sleep.
> 
> Disclaimer that none of this is supposed to follow canon super seriously and is all my own interpretations, I'm sure there are some inaccuracies.
> 
> But yeah! Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you did, constructive criticism always welcome, and have a nice day :D
> 
> (Also pspspsps you can find me on twitter https://twitter.com/meteorbluejay and youtube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6VW1zod3hNkI6oi_O64vNQ )


End file.
